The Divas of Domination: Remastered
by marissa275
Summary: After winning the WWE Women's Championship, Marissa decides to create a stable, along with three other Divas, to dominate the division. They end up involved with the Legacy and other Superstars while also dealing with their fellow Divas and past relationships. Will they be able to stick together through all of it? Begins in April 2009.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Hello, all. As some of you may know, the first Fanfic I wrote in this series was the Divas of Domination. It was written almost four years ago, and my writing had improved a lot since then, so I am rewriting and revising the original Fanfic and turning it into this one. I will not be taking away any plot details from the original, so I hope everyone enjoys this rewritten story.

* * *

 ** _Backlash: Apr. 26, 2009_**

I walk out of the Divas locker-room excited, but at the same time, kind of nervous. Tonight, I have a match for the WWE Women's Championship against Melina, the current champion.

This match could end up being the most important match of my career in WWE so far. I need to do good against Melina to at least gain the attention of the WWE Universe, as well as the authority figures of this company.

I have had plans for a faction for a couple of months now. I needed as much attention as possible to get it started. And winning my first WWE Women's Championship in over two years would be a nice way to get the attention I wanted.

I haven't had a championship since November of 2006. I had beat Lita at Cyber Sunday in the finals of a tournament to determine the new WWE Women's Champion after Trish Stratus, one of my mentors, had retired from wrestling and vacated the championship. I didn't even get to be champion for a month, as at Survivor Series later that same month, Randy Orton went off script and decided to RKO me after I defeated Lita in her retirement match and retained the Women's Championship.

I haven't been WWE Women's Champion since that night. I have had some championship matches since then, but they were all unsuccessful for me. My two closest wins were at Backlash and Armageddon last year when I defeated Beth Phoenix via disqualification at both pay-per-views. However, due to Champion's Advantage, I didn't win the championship.

I did, however, pin Beth Phoenix a couple weeks ago on Raw in a Number One Contender's match that I was rewarded a spot in after eliminating Melina in the "Miss WrestleMania" Battle Royal a few weeks ago at WrestleMania 25.

I pinned Beth clean and eliminated Melina from the Battle Royal at WrestleMania, so I am pretty confident that this could be my night. I was looking forward to winning my championship back.

I look at the time. "I guess it's time to go get my championship back."

* * *

("Move It Up" plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I walked down the ramp and into the ring. I was getting a lot nerves since I'm about to start the match now. Then, I did my signature pose in the corner of the ring before standing on one side of the ring.

("Paparazzi" plays)

"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!"

I stood quietly and watched Melina enter the ring with what was about to be my WWE Women's Championship. I smile as she hands it to the referee.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I wanted to end this match quickly so I immediately kicked Melina in the gut and hit my finisher, the Picture Perfect (a Samoan Drop), and I pinned Melina down to the mat.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I was the Women's Champion for the second time. I took the championship from the referee and let him raise my arm in the air. I knew there were tears in my eyes, but I didn't care. Ever since I had to vacate the WWE Women's Championship the first time, I have dreamed of being a champion again. Now, it's reality. And this time, I am not vacating the championship.

* * *

I then went to the backstage area with my newly won Women's Championship. When I got back there, I just had to run into the man I couldn't stand the most, Randy Orton. Even though we were both from Saint Louis, I couldn't stand him one bit. That is mainly due to the reason that he is the reason that I had to vacate the title the first time. I knew I would probably see him at some point, but seeing Randy Orton right now ruined the emotional high I was on after winning the Women's Championship.

I tried to walk past Randy as fast as I can without drawing attention to myself, but he saw me and grabbed my arm.

"Well, well, well." Randy says with a smug smirk on his face. "Look what we got here. Now, when was the last time I saw you with that title?"

"What do you want, Orton?" I reply curtly to Randy, hoping he would realize

that I had no interest in speaking to him.

"I, Randy Orton, the leader of Legacy, just wanted to personally congratulate you. I can't even remember the last time you had a title. You should be happy I graced you with my presence."

"Thanks…I guess. And the last time I had this title was before you RKO'd me back in 2006."

"Oh, I forgot about you having the title back then. I just remember the RKO."

"Whatever." I scoff and walk away.

* * *

I smile to myself as I watch the nameplate on the Women's Championship get changed from Melina's to mine. This made it feel a little more official. I take my Women's Championship.

I walked towards Catering with the newly won championship in my shoulder.

* * *

I hug Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, and Maryse Ouellet the moment I make it to Catering.

"I did it, guys." I say quietly. "I did it."

"You sure did." Chelle says. "We're proud of you. Good job."

"Thanks."

"Congratulations." Eve and Maryse say.

"Thank you. Now, I think it's time, ladies."

"Time for what?" Eve asks.

"You know what."

"I do?"

Ryse smacks Eve. "You should."

I giggle. "I mean that it's time to finally form our faction. We need to make our debut as a faction as soon as possible."

"When do you want us to make ourselves known?" Chelle asks.

"I want to do it tomorrow. We make our debut as a faction tomorrow. All four of us are going to be a united front starting tomorrow."

"How are we going to debut?" Eve asks. "We need a plan."

"We attack someone. I'm sure there's a Divas match tomorrow. We attack someone in it. We will make a statement so huge that we'll make those boys in Legacy look like a bunch of little bitches. We're going to dominate the whole Divas division, on Raw, on SmackDown, and on ECW."

"That sounds great and all…" Eve says slowly. "But we don't even have a name for our group yet."

I smile. "How about the Divas of Domination?"


	2. Chapter 1: New Faction, New Storyline

**_Raw: Apr. 27, 2009_**

I was in a great mood, having won the WWE Women's Championship last night at Backlash and also having a plan worked out to dominate the Divas Division. I have formed a stable that consisted of me and three other Divas, and we were going to reveal ourselves tonight. And, hopefully, I won't have a run in with Randy Orton, for my own sake, or any member of Legacy in general, but I knew it was likely that I would see them at some point tonight. Hopefully, it would be after my faction's debut later on tonight.

* * *

Eve and Natalya were having a match in the ring at the moment. Eve was about to tap out to Natalya's Sharpshooter, and everyone in the arena knew it, but they didn't know what was going to happen after that.

Eve then tapped out.

"Here is your winner, Natalya!"

Natalya helped Eve up afterwards, and they shook hands. Then, Eve kicked Natalya in the gut. That was our queue.

The lights went out for a second, and then Michelle McCool, Maryse, the WWE Divas Champion, and I were in the ring with Natalya and Eve too. Michelle grabs Natalya, who hadn't noticed our presence, and hits her with a Faithbreaker. Maryse then grabbed Natalya and hit her with a French Kiss DDT. Eve then got on the top rope and gave Natalya a moonsault that she'll never forget. It looked painful to me.

I looked at the camera. "This is for you, Randy."

I hit Natalya with a Punt Kick. Michelle got a red Sharpie marker out and wrote DoD on Natalya's forehead.

The four of us, Michelle, Eve, Maryse, and I, then all posed in the ring before making our exit. As we made it to the stage, all four of us raised our arms in the air together, signifying that we were working together now.

* * *

I smile as I realize I did it. My plan was a success. My faction, The Divas of Domination, have sent a message to the entire Divas locker-room. I agreed to meet Michelle, Maryse, and Eve in the Divas locker-room in a little bit. However, I am on my way to Catering right now.

I see Mickie James and a few other Divas in her little posse look at me. I look directly at them. I know they're talking about what happened. I was hoping that they would.

Since I was looking at them, I didn't notice that Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. were right behind me. Turning around, I found myself staring at Ted and Cody.

"Randy needs to talk to you." Ted says, obviously in a bad mood about something.

"I'm busy. Tell him he needs to make an appointment." I reply.

"He wants to talk to you now."

Ted and Cody grab my arms and start taking me to Legacy's locker-room.

"Let me go!" I yell, thrashing around, trying to get out of their grasp.

They tighten their grasps on my arms, and the next thing I know, we're at their locker-room.

Ted opens the door and escorts me into the locker-room. The moment I'm in there I see Randy Orton, leader of Legacy. He was definitely mad. That meant he saw what I did. Hopefully, that's all he wants to talk about.

"Put her down, Ted." Randy says in an authoritative tone, "and leave. I want to speak to her alone."

Crap. This isn't going to end well. Ted leaves the room.

Randy's full attention is on me now.

"Do you know why we need to talk?" Randy asks me bitterly. "Or do I need to explain?"

I look up at him. His icy blue eyes staring right into my deep blue ones.

"I know," I reply, "but I know you. You're going to explain anyway."

"Aren't you a smart cookie. Now I want to talk about your actions earlier."

"I knew that."

"Why did you use _my_ move then?" His anger getting worse.

"Payback...because of the RKO."

"Because of what RKO?"

"The RKO you gave me back in 2006. You know, the one that cost me my WWE Women's Championship last time I had it and seven months of my career. I think you mentioned it when I ran into you last night."

He bent down, so that he was at my eye level. "We gotta talk about other things too. Stephanie McMahon put us in a storyline together."

"What?! A storyline?!"

"Yeah…a storyline."

* * *

I walked back to the Divas locker-room with anger. I can't believe Stephanie put me in a storyline with Randy. She was like the older sister I never had. She knows Randy and I don't get along. So what are her motives?

I walked into the locker-room to see only Maryse, no Michelle or Eve.

"Where are Eve and Michelle?" I ask Maryse.

"I don't know where Eve is, but Michelle ran off with John Cena, so you know she'll be all over him for awhile. Are you okay?" She replies.

"No...I'm not. Maryse, I got put into a storyline with Randy."

"Stephanie put you in a storyline with Randy Orton? Why would she do that?"

"That's what we are going to find out."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were in front of Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." Stephanie says from behind the door.

We walk in the office to see Stephanie McMahon in a mood that was better than her normal moods.

"Well, look who it is. The Divas Champion, Maryse, and the _new_ Women's Champion, Marissa, one-half of my new favorite Diva faction. What brings you in here?"

"This new storyline I just got word about." I say, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes...that. Please take a seat, and we will talk about it."

Maryse and I took seats across from Stephanie.

"So," Stephanie asks, "how do you like this new storyline?"

"I don't like it, Steph. You know I can't stand Randy Orton."

"I know, but have you seen the popularity rankings lately?"

"No. I never look at those."

Stephanie pulls out her laptop and pulls up the page that has the popularity rankings on it.

"This is the last list that came out." She hands me the laptop. I look at the Top Three.

1\. Randy Orton (Of course.)

2\. John Cena (Is always in the Top 3 so it's no surprise.)

3\. Marissa (Wait...What?!)

"What? How?" I practically yell.

"That's why I wanted to do the storyline."

I look at Stephanie. "Fine, I'll do it. But I'm doing it for you, not Randy Orton."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

"So you're doing a storyline with Randy Orton?" Michelle asks me as we sit in the Divas locker-room.

"Yep." I say, popping the p.

"Why?" Eve asks me.

The Divas of Domination were all in the locker-room. I had called a group meeting to tell Michelle and Eve what was going on.

"Because," I reply, "Stephanie wanted me too."

"You could have said no."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Stephanie."

"So?"

"She is like an older sister to me, Eve. She really wanted this storyline. I couldn't say no to her."

"Okay, but are you sure you wanna put up with Randy Orton?"

"I'll be fine, Eve."

"But-"

"Eve, don't worry about it. Stephanie would never ask Marissa to do something she couldn't handle." Michelle tells Eve.

I looked at Michelle and smiled. She and I are really close. We both started in the WWE as contestants in the 2004 Diva Search, with her placing seventh and me placing fourth. We both were signed as WWE Divas at the same time, so we got to know each other really well. She was my first friend here, outside of Randy and John. She was my first Diva friend.

After we finished discussing the topic of my new storyline, I went down to Catering because I didn't get to earlier. They had cookies for once, so I grabbed a couple of cookies, even though it wasn't good for my diet, and sat at an empty table. It wasn't much later when Randy Orton came heading over to the table I was sitting at.

"Mind if I sit here?" Randy asks me.

"Go ahead. Nobody else is probably gonna sit here." I tell him.

He sat down. "So Stephanie told me you agreed to do the storyline. Is it opposite day or did I hear her wrong?"

"Neither, I agreed to do it."

"Why?"

"Stephanie really wanted to do the storyline, and I wasn't going to disappoint her." I notice that he was holding his shoulder. "Is your shoulder okay?"

He looked at his shoulder. "It's fine. Dave Batista just botched a move during our match last night."

I looked at Randy with the most concern I have had for him in a few years. "Are you sure it's okay? Have you looked at it?"

"I haven't looked at it, but I can assure you it's fine."

"Randy, you should probably have it looked at. You just won the WWE Championship last night. You don't want to risk an injury."

"I'm not going to the trainer. If you're really that worried about it, look at it yourself."

I was concerned, so I rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and examined the shoulder. It was bruising. "Randy, you're going to want to put ice on it. It's already bruising."

He gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I should probably go do that. See you around." He got up from his seat and left.

After that, I got up and headed back to the Divas locker-room, so I could leave to the hotel with Maryse, but before I could, I ran into WWE's resident mean girl group which consisted of Mickie James, Melina, Rosa Mendes, and The Bella Twins.

"So first you manage to get a shot at me for the WWE Women's Championship and win. Now you're kissing up to Randy Orton and have a storyline with him. You must be kissing up to get a push. What kind of person does that?" Melina says, wanting to start a fight with me.

"Oh please," I say to Melina, "Only you would have to stoop that low."

"What did you say, Bitch? I'm gonna-"

"That bitch ain't worth it, Mel." One of the Bellas says.

"Don't listen to her, Melina. What are you gonna do?" I say to antagonize Melina.

"She's gonna cash in her rematch clause next week on Raw and beat you because your victory was only a fluke." the other Bella replies.

"Really? I don't think so. I beat her in less than a minute and I could beat you even quicker."

"You really think so?"

The Bella Twin and I are about to get into a cat fight when Maryse, my fellow team member, stands next to me.

"How about we solve this on SmackDown in a tag team match? Marissa and Me versus The Bella Twins."

"You're on, Bitch."


	3. Chapter 2: Facing the Bellas

**_SmackDown Filming: Apr. 28, 2009_**

Last night, I told Maryse about mine and Randy's interaction in Catering yesterday. Neither of us had a good reason for him to be so nice to me after I hit Natalya with the Punt Kick. I know he's still mad about it, so why was he being so nice to me?

Maryse and I headed towards the Divas of Domination's locker-room. After last night, Stephanie granted us our own locker-room. We were supposed to plan for our match in there. We entered the locker-room and shut the door behind us.

"So what's our plan for the Bellas?" Maryse asks.

"It'll be an easy match as long as we keep them from using Twin Magic." I answer.

"How are we going to do that?"

As if on queue, someone knocked on the door. It wasn't Michelle or Eve. They already went to the place where the next Raw was. I opened the door. It was Vickie Guerrero.

"Hello ladies," Vickie says. "just to let you know, the Bella Twins will be marked during your match so the referee can tell them apart." She left.

"That's perfect" I say. Then I got a text from Stephanie.

Stephanie: Meet me in my office. I need to discuss some things about the storyline with you and Randy.

"I gotta go." I say. "Stephanie wants me to meet her and Randy in her office to discuss the storyline."

"Okay."

* * *

I headed to Stephanie's office, but when I got there, only Randy was in there.

"Where's Stephanie?" I ask.

"I don't know. I got a text saying to meet her and you in her office to talk about the storyline. I'm assuming she texted you too." He replied, obviously wanting to get to the topic.

"She did. How's your shoulder?"

"Better. How's your Melina problems?"

"Better than they have been most of the time lately. I'm facing two of her lackeys with Maryse tonight."

"Which ones?"

"The Bella Twins."

Randy chuckles. "That'll be easy."

"I know. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so nice to me after last night?"

He sighs. "I'm still mad about you punting Natalya, but I want to get along for the sake of this storyline at least. Who knows how long Stephanie wants this storyline to go on?"

I laugh. "You never know with Stephanie."

Just then, Stephanie enters the office. "Good. You're both here. Now let's get started."

She takes a seat. "Okay, first thing first, the plan for tonight is that Randy will have an interview, and he will talk about how he is the best current champion in WWE. That will lead to Marissa interrupting you, Randy, and saying that you won't be the best champion in the WWE until you actually proves it to the WWE Universe. Later on, after Marissa and Maryse's match against the Bellas, because I know you'll win, Marissa, you will start talking about how you and your group have proven they are better than the other WWE Divas. Randy will interrupt you along with Legacy, and they will attack Maryse while Randy holds you back, but you manage to get away and slap him."

"Okay, but does Maryse know?" I ask.

"I already told her. One more thing, I want you guys to start rooming together at the hotels so you can get used to each other."

Randy and I look at each other. "What?!"

* * *

I admired my hair and makeup in the mirror. Maryse had put my hair in a ponytail and curled it, and Kelly had came over to our locker-room to do my makeup and gave me a smokey-eye look using eye shadow with some lip gloss also applied to my lips. I looked great.

My mind then wondered to the meeting in Stephanie's office earlier. Was she insane or something? She wants Randy and I to room together. Randy and I both tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't budge at all. I then grabbed my WWE Women's Championship and walked out the door to meet up with Todd Grisham and Randy to film our segment.

* * *

When I got there, like at the meeting in Stephanie's office earlier, Randy was the only one there.

"Where's Todd?" I ask Randy.

"Late, per usual." He replied, rolling his eyes.

I chuckled at his comment. It was true. Todd Grisham was known to be late to film interview segments. Just then, Todd walked over to us to start the interview.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting, Mr. Orton and Ms. Smith. I am ready to start filming the interview segment now."

Randy was about to say something, but I cut him off. "It's fine, Todd. Now, let's get this thing started."

Randy shot me a look before heading over to the interview area with Todd.

* * *

 ** _The Interview_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time," Todd started, "He is the WWE Champion, the Viper, Randy Orton."

The camera pans over to show Randy with his title on his shoulder.

"Randy, congratulations on your WWE Championship win at Backlash. Any words you have to say about this victory?"

"Yes, Todd, I have some words to say." Randy looks straight at the camera. "I would like to address the many people who don't like me, not just the ones here tonight at Madison Square Garden, but everyone in the WWE Universe that doesn't like me. I am the WWE Champion now. I am the best current champion in the WWE. And if you-"

I walk into the interview area. "Best current champion in WWE?"

He glares at me. "Yes. Did you hear me wrong, Marissa?"

"That's what I thought I heard, Randal. I just wanted to know if I heard you wrong or if you're that much of an airhead."

"Who do you think you are? I am the WWE Champion-"

I stopped him. "And I'm the WWE Women's Champion. Randal, you can't be the best current champion in WWE until you prove it."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I already have."

"No, you haven't." I walk away from the interview area, ending the segment.

After the segment ends, Todd walks off to who knows where and Randy approaches me.

"Why'd you let Todd off so easily?" He asks in an irritated tone.

"He apologized and I didn't want you going off on him like you tend to do." I reply.

"Well, I didn't want him messing up the beginning of the storyline that could give you a big push."

"That isn't anything you need to worry about."

"I'm just trying to help you out." He raises his arms in defense.

"Since when?"

Randy stares right at me. His eyes were boring holes straight through me. "I always have been. You just never took the time to notice."

He walked away before I could muster up a reply to his words.

"Damn it." I mutter to myself. I just pissed the wrong person off.

* * *

I watch as Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes exited Legacy's locker-room and headed towards Catering.

"Now's my chance." I mutter to myself.

If you're wondering what I'm doing near Legacy's locker-room, I am there because I need to apologize to Randy for earlier. I earlier had told Maryse and Kelly what happened after the interview. They both had told me to go and apologize while I could. I had time before my match, with Maryse against the Bella Twins, and segment, with Legacy and Maryse. The reason I waited for Ted and Cody to leave is that, as far as I know, neither of them like me and probably wouldn't let me talk to Randy. Well, Cody doesn't like anyone I know of outside of Legacy anyway since he joined up with Randy and Ted. Ted, on the other hand, was sort of friends with Maryse, but a lot of people think he wants to be more than friends with her, myself included.

I knocked on the door. Randy opened it.

"Oh...uh...hey. What are you doing here?" Randy asks.

I sigh. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I-"

"You don't need to apologize for earlier, Marissa. I was being an ass."

"No, you weren't. I was being an inconsiderate bitch who never noticed you've were trying to help me out. I was terrible. I-" I started crying a little bit. I felt terrible about how I acted and not noticing that he has been trying to help me out and not letting him help me out. I could be very emotional sometimes.

He held me in his arms. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you." He whispered into my neck. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Really. I'm not mad." He carried me into his locker-room, laid me on the couch, and sat next to me. "I know you don't trust men too much after the whole Chris Jericho thing, but I just want to let you know that you can trust me. Even though, you should already know that. I've known you since you were twelve. Despite the whole RKO thing a few years ago."

I sat up and looked at him. "Really?Thanks, Randal." I laid my head on his shoulder.

Randy puts his arm around my shoulders. "Don't call me that."

"I'm not going to stop."

"Whatever."

* * *

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above...

"The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins!"

The Bella Twins came out and did their regular entrance. I notice that they had those "Hello my name is…" name tag stickers on them. The one on the left was Nikki and the one on the right was Brie. I chuckled. Nikki was the one I got into an argument with yesterday. Now, I know which one of the Bella Twins I need to pin or submit.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that...

"And their opponents, the team of the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse, and the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, the Divas of Domination!"

I smirked as I came out to my new singles theme. It was Torrie Wilson's last theme. I miss Torrie. Maryse was on my right, and we both held our respective titles.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse and Nikki started off the match. They started off exchanging right hands, but Maryse kicks Nikki in the gut and then nails Nikki in the jaw. Maryse did her normal taunt. Nikki used that as an opportunity to fight back, but Maryse knew she would. She ducked behind Nikki and did the French TKO. Maryse went for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

Maryse was getting frustrated. Nikki, who had barely managed to kick out, tags Brie quickly after the kickout. Maryse hadn't saw the tag, so she didn't she Brie coming. Brie blindsides her and kicks her to the ground. Brie goes for another kick, but Maryse grabs her foot, stands up, and clotheslines her. Taking her chance, Maryse tags me in.

Brie hadn't saw the tag, like how Maryse didn't see theirs, so I did what she did to Maryse and blindside Brie. I then grabbed Brie by her hair and flung her into her team's corner. Nikki tagged herself in. Like I did to Melina on Sunday, I kicked Nikki in the gut and gave her a Picture Perfect.

I then pinned Nikki.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Maryse and Marissa!"

We won. I beat Nikki.

After we grabbed our titles from the referee, Maryse and I shared a look. We blindsided the Bella Twins with our titles. They managed to roll out of the ring after we hit them.

I grabbed a microphone. "The Bella Twins said some things I didn't like. They called me a bitch. They said my victory on Sunday at Backlash was a fluke. Tonight, I proved my victory on Sunday wasn't a fluke. I proved I deserve the WWE Women's Championship. I proved-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me...

Randy, with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase at his sides, appears on the ramp. They walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Randy grabbed a mic as he entered.

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa." Randy looks at me. "If I haven't proven that I am the best current champion in WWE, then you sure as hell haven't proven you deserve your title."

"Leave me alone, Orton." I try to walk away from him.

Randy grabs my arm harshly. "I don't think so." He looked at Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. "Now, boys."

Ted and Cody grab Maryse and slammed her on the ground and kicked her. While Ted and Cody beat on Maryse, Randy was holding me back as I screamed for Maryse. I then got out of Randy's grip on me and slapped him right across the face.


	4. Chapter 3: Championship Rematch

**_Raw: May 4, 2009_**

I sat in my locker-room, discussing the plans for tonight with the girls. If all went as planned, tonight was going to be an interesting night for the Divas Division.

"So you want all three of us to answer Beth's open challenge? I don't fully understand what you're saying." Eve says to me.

I looked at her. "It's simple. You, Michelle, and Maryse are going to answer Beth's open challenge. We are going to let her pick her opponent out of you three."

"Okay. What's the rest of the plan?" Michelle asked.

"Whoever she picks is going to let her think she's gonna win the match, but she won't because when she is about to pin them, the other two will attack her, making the match end in a disqualification. Then, you are going to attack her like a pack of wolves, using numbers, and I, depending on how I feel before my championship match later, will help with the beatdown."

"Okay, but why Beth tonight?" Maryse asks.

I smile. "We're in Buffalo, New York. It's Beth's hometown. Nothing will be worse for the Glamazon than being beat down in her hometown. Plus, she is one of the most powerful Divas. We go after her, and it may impact the Divas division more than our attack on Natalya last week did. Plus, I don't like Beth."

The girls then left the locker-room to do their own things. I sat on the couch trying to think of a strategy for my rematch with Melina later tonight, but before I could get started on strategizing, someone knocked on the door. I opened the door. Standing there was my new roommate, Randy Orton. He was holding a script and a cupcake.

"Sorry to bug you," Randy says. "But Stephanie wanted me to give you your script for tonight. And I got you a cupcake from Catering."

I took the script and the cupcake. "Thanks...you can come in if you want."

Randy gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I don't know where the boys ran off to, so I've been walking around bored."

"Actually, I could use your help. I want to find a way to catch Melina off guard tonight in our rematch, but she knows my entire moveset. Could you maybe help me with that?"

He chuckled at me. "It's easy. You still remember how to use the Figure- Four Leglock right?"

"Yeah, but I promised Ric that the first time I used it on-screen, he would be backstage."

"He is backstage tonight, Marissa."

* * *

Beth was in the ring with a microphone. "I am issuing an open challenge to the entire Divas Division tonight. I don't care if it's Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, or even one of the Divas of Domination who answers. I can beat them."

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels...

Maryse, Eve, and Michelle walk out onto the stage.

Eve had a microphone of her own. "Beth, we want to prove that the Divas of Domination can beat you, but you can choose which one of us you will face, me, Michelle, or Maryse."

"How come I can't fight Marissa? She's the one I want to face." Beth replies.

"She has a championship rematch tonight against Melina. Now, pick your poison, Beth."

"Fine... I want to fight McCool."

The Divas of Domination walked down to the ring. Michelle entered the ring to get the match started.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth poses to the crowd as she gets cheered by her hometown.

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle poses to the crowd, only to receive a negative reaction from them. She rolls her eyes.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle hits Beth first, but Beth easily fights back. Beth is able to get Michelle down on the ground easily. She picks up Michelle by her hair. Beth gets Michelle in position, readying to hit Michelle with the Glam Slam, but before she could, Maryse chopped Beth at the legs.

The girls then did as instructed. They started beating Beth down to the ground and proceeded to kick her. I then walked down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Put Beth on my shoulders." I tell Michelle, Maryse, and Eve.

The three put Beth Phoenix on my shoulders.

I hit Beth with a Picture Perfect, laying her out. I then grabbed a microphone.

"Oh, Beth." I speak. "Did you really think it would be that easy? Well, you were wrong. The Divas of Domination are here to dominate the Divas Division, and you were in the way. Now, after I beat Melina, we will be able to start to dominate the entire WWE Divas Division."

* * *

 ** _Eve's P.O.V._**

Marissa, Michelle, and Maryse went ahead to the locker-room, but I decided to walk around to clear my head. I didn't tell anyone else, but I'm not completely sure if this is what I want to do. I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around to see Cody Rhodes of Legacy.

"What do you want, Rhodes?" I ask Cody.

"I just want to be the first to congratulate you on learning to be a bitch that most everyone else is going to hate." He tells me.

"What?"

"You attacked Beth with the others. I'm surprised you had it in you. Congratulations." He patted me on the back.

"What do you mean you're surprised that I had it in me? Do you think I'm weak?" I ask angrily.

"No, it's not that at all, Eve. All I'm trying to say is it's surprising because you haven't done much as a Diva yet. Marissa, Maryse, and Michelle have each won at least one championship. Hell, Marissa just won her second championship last week. They have made names for themselves, and all of them benefit from this Divas of Domination faction. You are just starting your in-ring career. Maybe, this does benefit you, but I'm asking you to consider what this does for you before you get so stuck in this that you can't get out of you decide you want to. Marissa holds grudges, just ask Randy. To stay on her good side, you need make sure now that this is what you want before getting so deep that you leaving could become an issue." Cody walks away, leaving me standing there alone.

"What was that about?" I wonder out loud.

* * *

 ** _Marissa's P.O.V._**

I taped up my wrists as I prepared for my Women's Championship rematch with Melina. I was ready to fight her. All I need to do is get her in the Figure-Four, and I'll retain. I wish it was as easy as it sounds.

"Wooooooo!" I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see Ric Flair, who taught me the Figure-Four Leglock.

"Hi, Ric." I say. He is just the person to give me confidence.

"Well, look at you, Marissa." Ric says. "You're stylin' and profilin' with the WWE Women's Championship."

"I know. It's surprising that it took me less than three years to regain the title."

"No, it's not, Marissa. I did train you after all."

"That's true, Ric. Your training has helped me a lot."

"It sure did. And a certain Orton told me you were going to use the Figure-Four to catch Melina off guard tonight."

"I am."

"Then you're sure to retain. Wooooooo!" Ric walks away.

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship!Introducing first, the Challenger, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Melina did her regular entrance, splits and all. Then, it was my turn. I sucked in a breathe as I stood in the guerilla, waiting for my theme song to start.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that...

"And her opponent, she is the WWE Women's Champion, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I came down to the ring and handed the referee my title. He showed me and Melina the title. We had an intense stare down with each other before the match began.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Melina went straight at me with a clothesline, but I ducked under her and gave her a Superkick. She came right back at me with another clothesline, which hit me, and I fell to the ground. She pulled me up by the hair, and I took the opportunity to hit her in gut with my knee. I then pulled her up by her hair and flung her into the corner. I pulled her out of the corner and flung her shoulder-first into the ring post. Just then, a "Let's go Divas!" chant started.

Melina got out of the corner and kicked me in the face. She went for another kick, but I caught her foot and flung her on the ground. I saw my opportunity and locked in the Figure-Four. The crowd exploded into cheers when they saw what I was doing. Melina tapped out. I finally released the submission hold.

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

* * *

I walked backstage to see the rest of Melina's group glaring at me.

"This isn't over, Marissa." Mickie James says. "One of us will take that title from you."

"In your dreams." I say before flipping off the group of Divas.

I then see Maryse, Randy, and Ted DiBiase waiting for me. Maryse gives me a hug.

"Good job, Marissa. That Figure-Four was impressive." She says before releasing me from her grasp.

Randy then gives me a hug of his own. It was strange, but I accepted it.

"Ric would've been proud of that Figure-Four." Randy says before releasing me.

Ted then extends his hand out to me. "I'm impressed with you. That was amazing."

I shake his hand. "Thanks, Ted. Maybe you are okay."

Ted laughs. "Well, I hope I'm okay."

We then head to catering. The moment I walk in there, everyone in there starts clapping for me. Mark, known to most people as the Undertaker, approaches me.

"Good job, kid. That was impressive." He says before giving me a high-five.

John Cena then walks over to us. "That Figure-Four is going to get you inducted into the Hall of Fame."

"Thanks, Cena." I say before following him, along with the others, over to the table where Michelle, Eve, and Cody were sitting. Cody didn't say anything to me, but Michelle and Eve engulfed me in a hug. I hugged them back, smiling.

Randy coughs to get everyone's attention. Everyone looks at him.

"We should go to the bar tonight to celebrate." Randy says. "I think Marissa here deserves it."

Everyone agrees with Randy, and we make plans to go after Raw is over.

I look at Randy confused. I knew he was being nice because of the storyline, but outside of when we were on TV or in our shared hotel room, we didn't do anything together. But I am fine with going out to the bar tonight, so I shrug it off.

* * *

I was currently sat at ringside for Randy's match against Shane McMahon since I was supposed to get involved because of my storyline with Randy. I even got my own chair like the commentators did. Shane was already out there in the ring.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me...

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion Randy Orton!"

Randy enters the ring with his championship on his shoulder and Ted and Cody at ringside. He does his normal entrance, including his pose in the corner. I wave at him when he glances my way before holding up my Women's Championship.

I hear Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole on Commentary say something about me being in a good mood after my match, which is true because I retained against Melina.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The match starts. Shane starts beating on Randy, but Ted and Cody enter the ring and attack Shane. That leads the match to end in a disqualification. Legacy continues to beat on Shane.

I get up from my seat and approach the ring. I hear Michael Cole say that whatever I was doing was a bad idea. I ignored him.

I walk up the stairs and enter the ring. This didn't get the attention of Legacy.

"Stop!" I shout. "Stop!"

This got their attention.

"Stop?" Randy asks as he glares my way. "You want me to stop? Well that ain't going to happen, Sweetheart."

I drop to my knees as Randy Punts Shane. Randy approaches me.

"Is that good enough for you, Marissa?" He asks me harshly. "Is it?"

He pulls me towards him by my hair. "Did I prove myself worthy of the WWE Championship?"

I try to get away from Legacy. I get to the other side of the ropes before Ted and Cody chase me back in. Randy catches me in the middle of the ropes and gives me a DDT, knocking me unconscious to the looks of the WWE Universe.

However, I was perfectly fine. I had known about this spot in advance and was ready to be hurt a little by the DDT, but I wasn't hurt at all. Actually, Randy had been very gentle with me and hadn't harmed me, even though I knew about the DDT in advance.

I hear the crowd boo Legacy as they celebrated the fact that both Shane and I were laid out in the ring by the faction. I then hear footsteps approaching me.

"I think you might need to keep track of this." Randy says quietly before laying my Women's Championship over my "unconscious" body.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bar

_**Monday, May 4, 2009: 10:15 P.M.**_

I applied the last bit of lip gloss to my lips, walked out of the bathroom, and put my heels on. I noticed Randy, who had been getting ready himself, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah...I'm fine."

He slips on his other shoe. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was ready before you."

We arrive downstairs in the hotel lobby to see Maryse, Ted, Michelle, John, Eve, and Cody waiting for us.

"Finally, you guys are here." says John.

"I'm surprised you were quicker than us, Cena." I reply.

"Shut up, Smith."

"Make me."

"I can-"

"Alright you two, break it up." Eve says, stopping a huge argument from breaking out between us.

"Can we go now?" Michelle asks, being impatient as always.

"Yes we can, but the 2009 Cadillac Escalade I rented has only seven seats, so someone has to sit on someone else's lap." Ted replies.

Because I'm the smallest person out of the eight of us, everyone looks at me.

"Thanks a lot, Ted." I say, rolling my eyes before heading outside.

* * *

We finally arrive at the bar after the long car ride, in which I sat on Randy's lap. Everyone files out of the car. As I exit the car, I notice that other WWE Superstars and Divas are here too, like R-Truth and The Bella Twins.

"Look, Marissa." Maryse says. "It's the Bella Bitches."

"No bar fights, Maryse."

"You're the one we should worry about getting into a bar fight." John says.

"It was only one bar fight with Victoria. One time."

"History can repeat itself."

I'm about ready to punch John in the face when Randy gently grabs my arm. "She won't get into a bar fight, John."

We walk into the bar and take seats at a table, but Michelle and John leave quickly to go dance.

"At least I won't have to worry about punching him in the face." I say.

"At least until he gets back." Randy replies as Maryse, Eve, Ted, and Cody grab a tray of shots, so they can see who can drink the most shots.

"This isn't going to end well." I say referring to what the four other people at the table are doing.

"Let's go before we get dragged into this."

Randy and I head to the bar area and see R-Truth and sit next to him.

"What's up, guys?" He asks.

"Nothing much." I say. "Avoiding the shot drinking contest going on at our table."

He laughs. "Who'd you guys come with?"

"Maryse, Eve, Cena, Michelle McCool, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes." Randy tells Truth. "What about you?"

"Jericho, Adam, and The Bellas."

I look at Randy with a worried look. "Chris Jericho?"

"Yeah. The self-professed Best in the World. Punk got invited too, but everyone forgot he was straight-edge."

I chuckled. The Bella Twins, who are too drunk to notice me or Randy, grab Truth by each of his arms and drag him away.

"Bye guys." He says before getting dragged away.

I sit there alone with Randy. "Well that...was awkward." I say.

"It sure was." He motions to the bartender. "Two rum and cokes please."

I look at him. "You remembered I drink that?"

"I'm the one who got you started on it. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." The bartender hands us our drinks. "Thanks."

"No problem. I didn't hurt you when I DDT'd you did I?"

"Nope. You were rather gentle with me." I hold up my glass. "To the creative team."

We clink our glasses together.

"To the creative team." Randy says before we start drinking our drinks. "And I was trying to be gentle with you."

"Oh. Okay. You want to play Pool after we're done?"

"Marissa, are you asking me to kick your ass in Pool?"

"No...we both know I'll be kicking your ass in Pool."

"Whatever-"

Someone coughs to get our attention. We both turn to see Chris Jericho.

"Randal, do you mind leaving for a few minutes? I need to talk to Marissa alone." Chris says.

I look at Randy with a worried look. Chris Jericho was my asshole of an ex-boyfriend that I dated for almost a year, who cheated on me with Morgan Ouellet, Maryse's sister. Ever since we broke up, Chris has taken every chance he could to criticize me and still tries to act like we are still together. Randy knew all about my bad history with Chris.

"I'm not leaving, Christopher. Whatever you need to say to her you can say to me." Randy sternly tells Chris.

"Marissa, tell Orton to stay out of our business." Chris tells me.

"No," I say. "Randy can and will be staying here with me."

"Okay then. I just wanted to tell you that you're still mine. You can't go running around with other people doing whatever the hell you want, especially with the likes of him."

"Actually, Chris." I say. "I can. I'm not yours anymore. I'm not going to be yours again. You are a lying, cheating, abusive bastard and I want you out of my life."

He grabs me by my arm. "Okay, but I will scare off any man who develops an interest in you. You will never have another boyfriend again while you are with the WWE."

"Actually," Randy says. "She already does, and you won't be scaring him off." Randy kisses me on the lips, surprising me and Jericho.

Chris walks away upset. Randy releases the kiss.

"Why'd you do that, Randy?" I ask.

"Because Chris needs to move on and...I have feelings for you."

I look at him and blush. "Well then...I um guess we are dating then."

We walked back to our table together to see Ted, Cody, Maryse, and Eve very drunk.

"Who won?" I ask as Randy and I sit back down.

"Maryse won. Did you get into a bar fight?" John replies.

"John," Randy says. "Don't tease my girlfriend like that."

"Sorry. I won't tease your girlfriend like that again." John stops for a second and thinks. "Wait…girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

The other people at the table all look at Randy.

"No freaking way." Michelle quietly says.

"So…" Cody points at Randy. "You." Cody points at me. "And her?"

Randy nods.

"What the hell did we miss?" Maryse asks.

"Well…" Randy says. "Marissa and I are dating."

Ted starts laughing. "That's a funny joke, guys. You were fighting like last week. There's no way you're dating."

The rest of our friends start laughing with Ted.

I speak up. "We're not kidding."

"What?" The others say in shock.

"We really are dating."

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Eve says. "They're not kidding."

"Holy shit!" Ted says. "You're being serious?"

"One hundred percent being serious." Randy says before wrapping his arms around me. "Isn't that right, Marissa?"

"It sure is." I say with a smile.

"When did this happen?" Maryse asks.

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Woah."

The whole group goes silent, trying to process what had just happened.

"You think it was too soon?" I quietly ask Randy.

Randy grins at me. "Absolutely not."

"So…" Michelle says slowly. "Does that mean this whole drama from the past few years is over? Since you're dating now?"

"Yeah."

"From bitter enemies to lovers." Ted says. "What a story."

I look at Randy. "I don't think we were ever bitter enemies."

"Maybe just a couple of people who weren't getting along." Randy says.

"I'm still having trouble believing this whole thing." John says.

Randy smiles. "I'm not." He kisses me. "Believe me now?"


	6. Chapter 5: Drama Ensues

_**SmackDown Filming: May 5, 2009**_

"Ugh. The team meeting was supposed to be an hour ago. Where's Michelle at?" I say.

"She probably got distracted by John." Eve says.

"Probably." I reply. Someone knocks on the door.

"That's probably her." Maryse adds. I open the door.

It isn't Michelle; it's Ted. He looks like he ran here.

"You okay, DiBiase?" I ask.

"Something happened." He says out of breath.

"What happened?"

"RandyandJerichogotintoafightinCateringanditdoesnotlookgoodatall."

"What?" I run towards Catering with Ted, Maryse, and Eve at my heels.

* * *

Once I arrived at Catering, I saw a crowd gathered around what had to be Randy and Chris. I spotted John and Michelle and shoved my way to them.

"What the hell happened?" I ask.

"Chris was bad mouthing you, called you a slut and a gold digger, and Randy overheard him and told him to stop before he got hurt. Chris shoved him in response which lead to this." John gestured to Randy and Chris.

Randy was currently on top of Chris and was punching him in the face. Both of them looked pretty busted up.

I smacked John's arm. "Why haven't you done anything? Randy and Chris hate each other so much that this won't end on its own."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Separate them. John, Randy is your best friend. Don't let him get seriously hurt."

John motioned to Cody, Ted, and Adam. Adam and John grabbed Chris by each of his arms and pulled him back while Ted and Cody did the same with Randy. The two men struggled in the grasps of the men holding them back. When I knew neither of them were escaping, I walked over to Chris and slapped him across the face. I turned around and saw Randy smirking at me.

"That's my girl." Randy says with a small smile. "Now, could you please come here and get them to let me go because I want to kiss you badly right now."

I walked over to Randy and didn't say a word to Cody or Ted. I just pressed my lips onto his. Ted and Cody must have let him go because I soon felt his arms around my waist.

"Alright you two. Keep it PG." John interrupts.

We release the kiss, and the crowd boos.

Randy laughs. "I forgot we had an audience."

"So did I." I reply.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"That would be nice."

Randy led me down the hall, our hands intertwined.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that...

I grab a microphone. "Hello WWE Universe. Yes, it's really me, Marissa, who took a DDT from Randy Orton and beat Melina in a title rematch all in one night and is still uninjured. Speaking of Melina, don't expect her to get another title match anytime soon. I beat her...twice! I need more of a challenge. Not like any of them are much more of a challenge. I mean...what Diva do you know that could defend her title successfully and take a DDT from Randy Orton all in the same night and still be uninjured? Only ME! Obviously that makes me the-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me...

Randy enters the ring and grabs a microphone. "Marissa, you never cease to amaze me. You managed to come out uninjured after your Women's Championship match against Melina and _my_ DDT."

I roll my eyes. "Get to the point, Orton."

"I'm not letting you slip away that easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've quite angered me as of recently. You used my punt on Natalya, interrupted my interview, and had the nerve to get involved during Legacy's beatdown on Shane McMahon on Monday. And I'm in a mood for revenge."

"Don't act like you're Mr. Innocent, Randy. You've done stuff to me that's made me angry."

"Name one thing."

"In November 2006, I won a tournament to decide the next Women's Champion after Trish Stratus vacated the title. In the final round, I beat Lita, who was your teammate in Rated-RKO at the time. As a result, Rated-RKO singled me out. Lita and I had a few matches, and I won all of them. However, after what would be our last match together, you RKO'd me. That RKO cost me the WWE Women's Championship and seven months of my career. I wasn't just mad, Randy. I was pissed. But you probably wouldn't understand that."

"When you're in a team, you do what's best for the team. Getting you out of Lita's way was best for Rated-RKO. You're the leader of the Divas of Domination. You should understand that. Unless you're not really ready to lead a faction, Marissa."

"It still doesn't give you the right to RKO me, Randy. It was her retirement match anyway."

"It-"

You know its the Mack militant, coming to get it on.

Hey, get outta my way.

I'm coming, the thunder and lightning is striking.

I'm fighting you on the storm...

Teddy Long walks out with a microphone in his hand. "Randy, Marissa, you two have some problems with each other that you need to deal with. You are champions. You need to be focusing on your number one contenders, not your problems with each other. That's why our Main Event tonight will be a Mixed Tag Team match, Randy Orton and Marissa versus, who I am naming the number one contenders for your titles, Batista and the returning Morgan Ouellet. Holla, Holla, Holla, Playas."

"What?" I say. "I don't wanna team with Randy!"

"Well, deal with it, playa. Holla. Holla. Holla."

* * *

I walked to the spot my backstage segment was supposed to be filmed at. It wasn't a long segment, just a short conversation between Randy and me. I saw him, smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. We started the segment.

I walked towards Catering while Randy walked towards the locker-rooms. As we walked past each other, he grabbed my arm.

"I've been looking for you." Randy says as he looks down at me.

"For what reason would you be looking for me?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk about our match tonight."

"Okay. What about our match?"

"I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page during the match. No matter what we have to win to one-up our number one contenders. This match is just as important for you as it is me. Are we good?" He held out his hand.

I grabbed and shook his hand. "We are."

I waved at Randy before he left to get his ring gear on. I then headed to Catering to meet up with the rest of the Divas of Domination, along with the other Divas who weren't with Melina or Morgan.

I saw Maryse, Michelle, Eve, Alicia, Kelly, and Layla seated at a table. I walked over to them and sat next to Layla. They all look at me.

"Did anyone know that she was back?" I ask.

"Not until after your in-ring segment." Layla spoke up. "I saw her though. She cut her hair and dyed it bright red."

"Really?" Maryse asks. "Red isn't her color at all." Maryse and Morgan are sisters, but they hated each other.

"It is true." Alicia says. "I saw her too."

"I hate that bitch so much." Michelle says.

"Me too." Eve and Kelly say at the same time.

"So…" Layla looks at me. "You and Randy?"

"Yeah…" I reply. "What about us?"

"You're a thing."

"Yeah. We are a thing."

"How are you going to hate Randy on TV?" Kelly says.

"Just follow the script and try my best to keep my tongue out of his throat."

Maryse laughs. "Good luck with that."

After awhile, we decide to go to the Divas of Domination locker-room.

* * *

Before we got there, we saw Morgan.

"Well look who it is." Morgan says. "The Divas of Domination, my bitch of a sister, John Cena's favorite bitch, the bitch who has my title, and their little shadow."

"Morgan," Maryse starts. "If I'm a bitch, you are an even bigger one."

"Maryse, you're just jealous that they gave me a title shot the moment I came back."

"I don't see why'd she be jealous. She has a title, Morgan." Michelle says.

"Michelle, why are you sticking up for Maryse? She beat you for that title."

"Morgan, Maryse and Michelle are great friends. That friendship is stronger than anything you could do." Eve says.

"Oh look! Eve talks. I didn't know if she could. After all, you other three are holding her back."

"Morgan," I say. "If you want to piss me off by insulting my friends, go right ahead, Bitch, but if you do, don't expect to make it to Judgment Day." I slap her across the face.

Morgan storms off mad. I smirk.

"You beat me to it, Marissa. I wanted to too." Michelle says.

"I'll let you do it next time, Chelle." I reply.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that...

I walk on stage and wait for Randy.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me...

"The following Mixed Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa, and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy walks out and offers me his hand. "Wanna walk down with me, ma'am?"

I smile. "Yes, sir."

I take Randy's hand and start heading down the ramp with him. Apparently, the WWE Universe likes Randy and me together because the second we start holding hands, the crowd explodes into cheers. We're both technically Heel, but we both have a lot of fans. We walk up the stairs, and he holds the ropes as I enter the ring. He does his usual corner pose, and I watch on.

Yeah!

I walk for miles inside this pit of danger

I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger

The weight of the world is falling on my shoulders

A place where no one follows me; I walk alone…

"And their opponents, the team of Morgan Ouellet and the Animal, Batista!"

Batista and Morgan walk out holding hands. Morgan's cheek is still red from my slap. I smirk. Randy looks at me.

"What happened to Morgan's cheek?" Randy asks me.

"The palm of my hand may have collided with it." I reply.

"Good for you." He smirks and grabs my hand while Batista and Morgan head to the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Batista start the match off. Morgan keeps glaring at me from across the ring, but I shrug it off.

Randy and Batista exchange right hands for a while. Batista goes for a Batista Bomb, wanting to end the match early, but Randy counters it into an RKO. He goes for the pin.

1...2...

Morgan breaks up the pin and yells at Randy. I know what she's doing, trying to distract Randy. I slide into the ring, grab her by her red hair, and throw her outside the ring. I go back to my side and stand on the apron. Randy and Batista exchange right hands again, but this time Randy throws Batista outside the ring and tags me in.

I enter the ring and Morgan runs for me. I Scoop-slammed her. I took her by her hair and smirked. I slapped her on the other side of her face.

"Red face to match your red hair." I mutter.

Morgan runs for me and I duck. I give her a Superkick and she falls. I then lock in the Figure-Four. Batista tries to break the hold, but Randy RKOs him before he can. Morgan taps. We win.

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Marissa!"

Randy raises my arm in the air in celebration. While we celebrate, Randy pulls me in and kisses me. Even though we're dating in reality, I stood there shocked because on TV, we're supposed to dislike each other. I look at him confused. I bit my lip, thinking about the trouble we'll probably be in. Randy pulls me back in and starts kissing me again. I give in and start kissing him back, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

"You know we're gonna be in so much trouble with Stephanie. Right?" I ask Randy.

Randy chuckles as we continue to kiss. "Definitely."

That's how SmackDown went off the air.


	7. Chapter 6: First Date

_**Saturday: May 9, 2009**_

I walked through the airport trying to find someone who could help me find my luggage, because it wasn't at the right baggage claim. I looked around and spotted Randy...with my luggage.

"You were supposed to wait for me outside." I say, looking at him.

"I just wanted to help you so we could get to the radio station on time." He replies.

"It's only eight-thirty; the interview is at ten."

"So?"

"Jay and Adam won't be there until nine-forty five."

"So?"

"We're just dropping off my luggage real quick. The hotel is ten minutes from here, and the radio station is only ten minutes from there. We could get there in about a half an hour."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. "I just wanted some alone time with you before we have to meet up with Adam and Jay at the radio station."

I smile. "That's so sweet, but next time, tell me that you're getting my luggage."

"Sorry."

"I wasn't mad."

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to Morning Madness in Columbus. I'm Neil Stevenson, your host, and boy do I have a surprise for you fans. We have WWE Wrestlers on Morning Madness. Everyone tweet to me your questions at Morning Madness, no spaces, on Twitter. Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge." Neil says.

"The World Heavyweight Champion is here!" Adam says.

"The ECW Champion, Christian."

"Sup, WWE Universe." Jay says.

"The WWE Women's Champion, Marissa."

"Hi, guys." I say.

"And the WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

"Welcome to Morning Madness in Columbus on 92.7." Randy says.

"Here is the first question. Randy, who is the more annoying Legacy member, Ted or Cody? Marissa, who is the most annoying teammate Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, or Maryse?"

"Definitely Ted." Randy says.

"Probably Michelle, but don't tell her I said that." I say.

"Randy and Marissa, is it true you are really dating? Edge and Christian, are you in relationships with fellow wrestlers?" Neil asks.

I look at Randy. "Um…"

"It's true." He says. "I've got the best Diva on the WWE roster as my girlfriend now."

"We really are. You're welcome." I say as I blush.

"Edge and I are single pringles." Jay says as he chuckles.

"That we are." Adam says as he tries not to laugh at me and Randy.

"Christian, is Edge the best tag team partner you've had? And is Christian the same for you, Edge?" Neil asks.

"Yes, Edge is the best tag team partner I've had." Jay says.

"He and Randy are tied for best." Adam says.

"Randy, have you apologized to Marissa for the injury you caused her in 2006? Edge and Christian, did either of you offer advice to Marissa about dealing with injuries when it happened?" Neil asks.

I laugh. "Yeah, Randy, have you?"

Randy rolls his eyes. "I am sorry about that, and Marissa knows that. But just so we can all verify that," Randy grabs my face and turns me towards him. "Marissa, oh my sweet, beautiful Marissa, I am sincerely sorry that I didn't let you know in advance that I was going to RKO you and cost you seven months of your career with a neck injury. And then being rude after that, including not visiting you in the hospital."

I smile. "I guess I'll forgive you."

Adam smiles. "I just reminded Marissa that there was a light at the end of the tunnel while she was injured. I did visit her multiple times while she was in the hospital though."

Jay nods. "I told her to work towards her return so she could kick Randy's ass."

"Everyone, have you had any relationships in the past with fellow WWE wrestlers?" Neil asks.

"Trish Stratus." Jay says.

"Lita, Torrie Wilson, and Trish Stratus" Adam says.

"Stacy Keibler." Randy says.

"Chris Jericho. It was terrible." I say.

"Marissa, why was dating Chris Jericho terrible? Who's your real life best friend?" Neil asks.

"I'm not going to go into details about mine and Chris Jericho's relationship. Sorry. I don't have just one best friend. Michelle, Maryse, and Eve all are my best friends. I'm also close with Alicia Fox, Layla, Kelly Kelly, and Candice Michelle." I say.

"This is our last tweet we have time for." Neil says.

"Marissa, who's your worst enemy? Randy and Christian, who are your favorite people to work with? Edge, good luck against Jeff Hardy at Judgment Day."

"That's hard. Melina or Morgan probably." I say.

"My girlfriend is real fun to work with." Randy says.

I roll my eyes. "Stop it, Randy."

Jay laughs. "Adam, or Edge, of course."

"I don't need luck." Adam says.

"Bye Everyone. See you tomorrow on Morning Madness in Columbus with John Cena, Mickie James, Maryse, and Batista."

* * *

Randy, Adam, Jay, and I all leave the radio station together.

"So…" Jay says. "How about we all go grab lunch together?"

"Yeah. That's good with me." I reply.

"Actually…" Randy starts.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I um…I was kinda hoping…hoping to take you out to lunch."

"Why can't Adam and Jay come?"

"Well…"

Adam starts laughing. "Rissa, sweet, sweet Rissa, the man is trying to take you on a date."

"I don't think…" I stop in the middle of my sentence. "Oh my god, Randal! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was trying to surprise you." Randy puts a hand on my shoulder. "I mean we've been a couple for five days now, and I've been a horrible boyfriend and not taken you on an official date yet."

Jay laughs. "It's cool. You two have your date. I'll take Adam with me to lunch."

"Sorry." I say. "Maybe we can all grab lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah. Unless Randy decides to make plans again."

Randy rolls his eyes. "I won't. Can't y'all just let me have one date with my girlfriend?"

Adam sighs. "I guess."

"But wait." Jay says. "Since you two are a couple now, I think we have to do something."

"Yeah." Adam says before getting in Randy's face. "Randal, do you have good intentions with our Marissa?"

Randy tries not to laugh. "I only have the purest of intentions with your friend."

"Okay…" Jay starts. "Randy, you got a good paying job? If you're going to support our Marissa, you've got to have a good paying job."

"I have a job that pays plenty. Don't worry, Jay."

Adam looks at Randy. "What about your family? Do you come from a good family?"

"Well I certainly think so."

Jay laughs. "You aren't just trying to get our Marissa in bed. Are you, Randal?"

"No, unless she wants to. In that case, let me know, babe." Randy winks at me.

"Randal-"

"Guys," I say. "Leave him alone. We're fine. Randy and I are fine. And he has good intentions. As much as I appreciate it, he doesn't need to be grilled."

Adam sighs. "Sorry we just gotta be overprotective after your last relationship."

I smile. "As much as I appreciate it, you are not grilling Randy like that."

Randy slips an arm around my waist. "As happy as I am to know you care about her, there's nothing to worry about. And yeah I like sex, but if I can have her as my girlfriend then I can wait to have sex until she wants to. I won't be cheating to get laid."

I let a small smile grow on my face as I look over at Randy and realize I'm head-over-heels for him. "As much as I am enjoying this conversation, I believe I'm getting my first date with Randy, and I'd like to get there."

Randy pulls me closer. "Me too."

"Okay." Jay says. "Have fun!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Adam says.

Randy and I both laugh and roll our eyes. He grabs my hand, and we walk to the car.

He opens the passenger side door. "Ma'am, please enter."

I smile as I enter the car. "Thank you, sir."

Randy shuts the door behind me before entering on the other side. "No problem."

Randy pulls the car out of the parking lot.

"So…" I start to ask. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Honestly that worries me."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes you do crazy shit."

"I'm not going to do anything crazy. I'm taking you on a date."

"Um…okay, Randy."

He pulls up to a small cafe. "We're here."

"How'd you find this place?" I ask Randy.

Randy parks the car. "I did some looking around while I was here in the city and you weren't."

I smile. "Well I like this. I like this a lot."

"Good. Let's go in."

"Okay."

* * *

Randy and I sit at a table in a corner of the cafe. After we order our food and drinks, Randy looks at me with a weak smile.

He grabs both of my hands. "I know this isn't really all that fancy or anything, but I'm really enjoying this. I'm trying to make this as special as it can be. This is important for us. Honestly, I was pretty nervous while planning this out for you. Hell, I was nervous while driving you here."

"Wait, I've known you for almost fifteen years now, and you're nervous about doing something with me? That's crazy. You aren't even the nervous type." I say as he continues to hold my hands.

"Over those fifteen years, it was different than it is now. At first, it was Tyler's bratty little sister. Then, it was as a friend. Then, a coworker that was still a friend. Then, the coworker who I fought with all the time. Then, the coworker I have to try to get along with while rooming together. And now, we're dating. This is different than any kind of relationship we've had with each other before."

I nod. "Fair enough. Speaking of Tyler, how are we gonna tell him?"

"I'll worry about that when we actually see him."

I smile. "Okay. Anyway, I actually really like this. It's not too fancy. Just cute and simple. Which is fine for a first date."

"Good. I'm glad you like it. And honestly after earlier, I'm glad we're doing this before eating with Adam and Jay."

"Yeah. They were pretty rough on you."

"Yeah. But I'll handle it since it's about you."

A waitress drops off our food and drinks, and we start to eat.

"So…" I start. "I know we like just started dating, but I feel like maybe there's this thing we should talk about now."

Randy nods. "Okay. What is it?"

"Sex. I mean not to make it weird or anything, but we've slept together quite a few times already. Do we wait still or what?"

Randy shrugs. "I don't know. I see your point. Honestly I've been thinking about it too. Do we just start now or what? Our situation with that is a little weird."

My phone goes off with a notification. I frown as I realize it's Stephanie. "Damn it."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"That's the notification sound I set directly for Stephanie. It's definitely from her."

"You think it's about SmackDown?"

"Yeah."

Randy takes my phone and puts it with his. "Then we can worry about it later."

"Okay."

He swipes a fry from my plate. "This ain't ruining our date. Anyway, back to the sex conversation."

"Of course you want to go straight back to that."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Personally, I think it's fine if we just go ahead. I mean we've done it a lot over the years."

I nod. "So many times."

He thinks for a moment. "Let see here. We've got your nineteenth birthday in 2001, those times where it just kinda happened in 2005 and 2006, and that one instance we agreed to not speak of again last year."

"Like I said so many times. You aren't supposed to mention last year though."

"Does that still matter? We're dating now."

"It matters because I'm not proud of why I let it happen."

"But we have to admit it was a good time."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Randy."

"So…?"

"I think I agree with you that we should be fine to go ahead."

"Okay. Since you agree, I might have to try to get some as much as I can. I mean you're all mine now so…"

I nod. "Definitely."

Randy smiles. "I hope you're having a good time."

I smile back at him. "I am." I notice fans at a nearby table taking pictures of us. "Of course. Ugh."

Randy looks where I'm looking. "Fans. I'll be back."

"Where are you-"

"I'm taking care of this."

"Oh. Okay."

I watch as Randy approaches the fans and appears to lecture them. After he finishes, he walks back to the table, kissing my forehead before sitting back down.

"Are we good now?" I ask.

"Yeah. At least I think so." Randy quietly says.

"Okay. Good."

Randy starts to eat his food again. "Anyway, I think we have other things to talk about. Like how much of a douche I was after you returned a couple years ago. I'm sorry for all of that. I honestly don't think I regret anything as much as not visiting you in that hospital and the chain of events that followed."

I place a hand on his. "Me too honestly. There's part of me that believes that if I hadn't gotten with Chris then you and I wouldn't have had such as hard of a time becoming friends again."

"Yeah. He was definitely a part of the problem. I remember finding you on that bench after you two broke up."

"I was a mess."

"A cute mess."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Anyway, I was horrible. Especially when you were so good to me. I'd fuck up, and you'd be there to tell me to get it together."

"Yeah…that's what I did."

"And it's a good thing you did. I needed it."

"I am a good person."

"Damn right. You're an amazing person. Also, I know I was a bit of a douchebag when it happened but I'm happy and proud that you finally became Women's Champion again. Congrats."

"Thanks."

Randy realizes that the fans are watching us. He asks the waitress for our bill. "I'm sorry, Rissa, but the staring is driving me nuts. We can go do something else if you want."

"We can just go back to the hotel. I did still enjoy this though."

"Good." Randy pays the waitress and stands up. "Since they're staring, let's give them something to stare at." Randy pulls me to him and starts kissing me.

I kiss him back. "I think I can get used to this."

Randy kisses me a little rougher. "Me too, babe, me too."

* * *

Randy drives us towards the hotel. "Are you sure you had a good time?"

"Yeah." I reply. "Yes, the pictures and staring were annoying, but I still got to spend time with you. That's what matters. And it was honestly nice to do it without our friends being around."

"Yeah. You're right. It's about spending time together."

"Exactly."

"I think we're going to have to start doing this more."

"Yeah. Maybe without the fans though."

Randy laughs. "I wish. We'll figure it out. You should check that message from Stephanie."

I nod. "Yeah. Let me check it."

Stephanie: I need to see both you and Randy in my office as soon as you make it to the arena on Monday for Raw. I don't trust him to check his messages, so let him know.

"Well damn." I mutter.

"What's it say?" Randy asks.

"Stephanie needs to see us in her office as soon as we make it to Raw on Monday. She apparently doesn't trust you enough to check your messages, so I was told to let you know. Should I just reply with okay?"

"Yeah. Just say okay."

Me: Okay.

"I just texted her back."

"Okay. Wait…she doesn't trust me to check my messages?"

"I guess not. It's kinda funny to me though."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Wow. Whatever. I totally check my messages."

"But do you read them?"

"If I think they're important."

"But not always."

"Not always."

"I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Me either, Rissa."

We both stay silent as Randy pulls into the parking lot.

* * *

Randy drags me up to our hotel room. He opens the door and walks in the room with me following behind him.

My jaw drops as I see the inside of the room. There are rose petals all over the room, a few candles set up, and wine bottles and glasses up on the counter.

"Randy…what the hell?" I quietly say. "I mean…how did…you were with me all day…but this is…oh my gosh."

Randy smiles as he pulls me into his arms. "I have my ways, beautiful. Just gotta let me handle things sometimes."

I let a few tears slip. "You and your crazy shit."

Randy wipes my tears. "Was it too much?"

I shake my head. "No…I just…it's…Chris never did anything like this for me."

Randy brushes a piece of my hair out of my face. "You sure it's not too much?"

"I love it." I laugh. "I absolutely love it, Randy. I'm just not used to this. Thank you."

Randy kisses my forehead. "Of course. I know we kinda jumped into this, but we're in this together. And unlike Chris, I know how to treat a beautiful woman like yourself."

I blush. "Beautiful woman? Man, you really are trying to bed me."

Randy laughs. "Maybe I am. Really though. This is about you."

"Me? All about me?"

"Damn right."

"Ya know I think I have an idea. About Stephanie."

"And what's that?"

"We'll tell her it's her fault because she put us in close quarters."

Randy laughs. "She's gonna be so annoyed with us. I'm in."

"Good."

Randy leads me to the bed and sits me down. "So since this is all about you, what should we do?"

"Um…" I start. "Well…damn it, Randy. I'm still in shock a little."

"You're still in shock? Oops."

"It's not a bad thing. Just unexpected."

"You sure?"

"Damn it, Randal. Stop worrying. I'm into this."

"You sure? I-"

I cut Randy off with a kiss. He pulls me on top of him.

"I love this." Randy says between kisses. "You and me, just us doing our thing."

"Me too." I quietly reply.

Randy rolls over so he's on top of me as we makeout on the bed.


End file.
